The present invention relates to assays, antibodies (particularly monoclonal antibodies), and standards for detection (i.e., determination of the presence and/or quantitation of the amount) of oxidized low density lipoprotein (OxLDL) and malondialdehyde-modified low density lipoprotein (MDA-modified LDL) in samples, the samples typically being derived from body fluids or tissues.
Lipoproteins are multicomponent complexes of protein and lipids. Each type of lipoprotein has a characteristic molecular weight, size, chemical composition, density, and physical role. The protein and lipid are held together by noncovalent forces.
Lipoproteins can be classified on the basis of their density as determined by ultracentrifugation. Thus, four classes of lipoproteins can be distinguished: High Density Lipoproteins (HDL), Intermediate Density Lipoproteins (IDL), Low Density Lipoproteins (LDL), and Very Low Density Lipoproteins (VLDL).
The purified protein components of a lipoprotein particle are called apolipoproteins (apo). Each type of lipoprotein has a characteristic apolipoprotein composition. In LDL the prominent apolipoprotein protein is apo B-100. Apo B-100 is one of the longest single chain polypeptides known and consists of 4536 amino acids. Of these amino acids the lysine residues or moieties (there are 356 such lysine residues or moieties) can be substituted or modified by aldehydes (e.g., malondialdehyde).
Oxidation of the lipids in LDL (whether in vitro, e.g., by copper-induced oxidation, or whether in vivo) results in the generation of reactive aldehydes, which can then interact with the lysine residues or moieties of apo B-100. The outcome of this lysine substitution or modification is that the resulting OxLDL, which is also MDA-modified LDL, is no longer recognized by the LDL receptor at the surface of fibroblasts but by scavenger receptors at the surface of macrophages. At least 60 out of the 356 lysines (or lysine residues or moieties) of apo B-100 have to be substituted in order to be recognized by the scavenger receptors (see document number 1 of the documents listed near the end of this application, all of which documents are hereby incorporated in their entireties for all purposes). The uptake of such OxLDL by macrophages results in foam cell generation, which is considered to be an initial-step in atherosclerosis.
Endothelial cells under oxidative stress (e.g., in acute myocardial infarction patients) and activated blood platelets also produce aldehydes, which interact with the lysine moieties in apo B-100, resulting in the generation of aldehyde-modified LDL that is also recognized by the scavenger receptors. However, the lipids in this aldehyde-modified LDL are not oxidized. Enzymatic activity in macrophages (e.g. myeloperoxidase) results in the oxidation of both the lipid and the protein moieties of LDL. All these pathways result in aldehyde-type modification of the protein moiety of LDL.
In vitro experiments and experiments in animal models have suggested that OxLDL and/or aldehyde-modified LDL may contribute to the progression of atherosclerosis by inducing endothelial dysfunction, foam cell generation, smooth muscle cell proliferation, and platelet activation (for review see document number 2). A positive correlation between the levels of autoimmune antibodies that cross-react with aldehyde-modified LDL and the progression of carotid atherosclerotic lesions in patients suggested that OxLDL and/or aldehyde-modified LDL might contribute to the progression of human atherosclerosis (see document 3).
However, the possibility that the autoimmune antibodies were directed against other aldehyde-modified proteins, e.g., albumin, could not be excluded. Therefore, the contribution of OxLDL and aldehyde-modified LDL (whether or not resulting from oxidation of the lipid moiety) to human atherosclerosis may be able to be established when non-invasive tests that are specific for these substances (i.e., have high affinity for those substances in preference to other substances) become available.
Because the underlying mechanisms of oxidation of LDL may be different in different patient populations (e.g., in diabetes patients, chronic renal failure patients, heart transplant patients) and because at least some of the mechanisms may be independent of lipid oxidation, such tests should be specific for both OxLDL and aldehyde-modified LDL (e.g., MDA-modified LDL) and thus preferentially be based on the detection of conformational changes that specifically occur in the apo B-100 moiety of LDL following aldehyde-type substitution of lysine residues. In other words, there is a need for such non-invasive tests (i.e., assays) that are highly specific for the analytes of interest (i.e., MDA-modified LDL and OxLDL). There is also a need for antibodies that are specific for the analytes of interest. There is also a need for a stable standard (e.g., to be used as calibrator and/or control) for the assays.